First Day of First Grade
by Eizion
Summary: Little Ed and Al start their first day of first grade. Ed has to use the bathroom very badly, but doesn't want to tell Al. Can he make it to the bathroom in time? (( I don't think this is really omorashi. It's just a bunch of fluff 3 ))


It was Ed and Al's first day of first grade. Now, it may sound weird that Alphonse would be going with his one-year-older brother to the same grade, but he had begged and cried for his mother's permission, and she had just smiled and allowed it, and even gone to the principal himself to ask if Al could go with his big brother. The man had said yes – albeit reluctantly – and that was how Al was here today, at a mere five years of age.

Ed loved having his little brother with him, and he proudly strutted along, leading his younger brother along down the path. It wasn't long before Ed could tell there was something wrong with Alphonse.

The five year old was shifting his weight, rubbing his little legs together and whimpering. "Brother..." he started, tears gathering in his eyes as he noticed Ed was watching him. "I really have to go potty."

At that, Edward felt a sharp twinge in his own bladder, reminding him that he hadn't peed since bedtime the night before. Both he and Al had been pretty late, so they hadn't used the bathroom on their way out, and it was clear Al wasn't going to make it much farther.

Without a word, Edward brought his little brother to a sheltered area beside some trees. "Go here," he ordered, shifting his weight from foot to foot as the six year old turned his head sharply, not about to look as his younger brother let loose on the trunk of the oak tree.

Once done, Al let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank you, Brother! Don't you have to go too, though?"

"No," Ed said, a bit too quickly. "I don't. I went before we left, so I wouldn't have to go at school."

Great, Edward thought to himself. Now he couldn't ask to go when he first got to school, or his little brother would know that he'd lied about using the bathroom. He'd have to wait till at least an hour or two past recess, to make it look like a normal, casual trip to the bathroom. But his bladder was already sending pretty strong urges that it needed to go pretty soon.

He'd hold it.

He and Al walked up the hill to the school, soon joined by Winry, who offered to share a juice pouch with the two before they got inside. It was, after all, a long walk, and it was still hot in Resembool, even though it was mid-September. Al took a drink, and Ed almost refused on the grounds that he wasn't thirsty, but that would be a lie, and he already felt bad about lying to Al, so he drank a third of the juice pouch before the bell rang and they went inside.

In the beginning of science class, Ed had forgotten completely about his swollen bladder and had focused on the task at hand that he didn't even notice Al and a little girl with red hair across the room making googly eyes at each other. He'd have been pretty furious, had he known his five year old brother had a crush, but thankfully science distracted the six year old from the rest of the world.

The bell that rang directly after science scared him, and he jumped and leaked a bit into his underwear. He gasped and checked to make sure his khaki shorts hadn't sustained damage, and was relieved when he found they hadn't.

He took a moment to regain his composure before following Al out of science and onto math. He hated math. Science was much more his expertise, and even though he was good at math, it didn't seem as magical and wonderful as the world of science did. It just didn't have that same appeal.

So, when he got in there to work and sat at his desk, he almost leaked again. But he still kept his head straight and eyes firmly locked on the chalkboard, listening to the teacher as she explained simple things like what 4+1 was, and other stupid demonstrations of the simplest forms of math. Ed just hated it. How illiterate and dumb these other kids were. But the problem was, he was so far above what they taught in this class, that he had no other choice but to think about his poor, aching bladder. He really did have to get to the bathroom, darn it, and he had to get to one soon. But he couldn't do it now, or Al would find out he had lied, and Ed couldn't stand seeing Al's face when his big, strong brother had disappointed him. It was the worst feeling ever.

So Edward held it. Pretty soon he was getting close to being desperate, but he ignored it to the best of his abilities and tried to focus on other things. But soon enough, he had to start clenching his thighs together and tapping his foot. By the end of the lesson, he found he had learned nothing at all. He forgot what class he was supposed to go to next, and he couldn't just sneak off to find a bathroom on his own, since he promised Trisha that he and Al would stick together.

He took his little brother's hand and led him to the next class.

By the end of that one, Ed was beginning to panic. He knew he'd have to wait till after recess, which he, Al and Winry were heading to right now, and at the moment it seemed pretty impossible to do so without dampening his underwear again. Man, he needed to go. He needed to go soon, or he'd pee his light brown khaki shorts, and he did not want that at all. That would be the most humiliating, degrading thing for him to do, since he prided himself on being very mature for his age. Still, the urge was very strong, and before he knew it, his hand flashed down to his crotch.

Al gave him a skeptical look. "Do you need to go potty, Brother?" he asked in a soft voice, and Ed didn't know why, but he found himself lying to his poor little brother again.

"N-no, Al. Just an itch," he said, taking his hand away and puffing out his chest as they walked out to go play.

For the majority of recess, he stayed away from activities that would harm his bladder. He'd leaked several times since they had gotten out there, but miraculously his pants showed little to no evidence that such a thing was happening. He kept promising himself he'd go right after recess. Right after recess, and he could let it all out in the nearest bathroom.

Even so, he had to slip away at some point to hide behind a tree and hold himself for all he was worth, shaking with need. He felt dangerously close to wetting himself, something he hadn't done in two years, and it was really freaking him out. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here, where he had to hold in his pee and stand out in the baking sunshine, with nowhere to go to the bathroom. He even dared to say he wanted his mother. She'd know what to do in this situation, but Edward himself was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, and he was so scared. He knew he couldn't hold it, and right when he stood up to unzip and go against the tree, he heard a familiar voice start to scream.

"Brother! Brother!"

Ed immediately stopped unzipping and ran as fast as he could without peeing himself. He spotted Al nearby, and glared at the larger boy that had stolen the little toy kitten that Al had brought along specifically to play with at recess.

The bully laughed as Al cried, and ripped the tail right off the stuffed animal. Ed felt rage grow in his stomach, and nearly forgot all about his painfully full bladder as he stormed over, standing with his legs pressed firmly together as he stood between his brother and the larger boy.

"Just what are you doing to my little brother's toy?" he asked, a dangerous growl in his tone as he balled up his fists. It was when the bully leaned over him that he got a little scared and felt a very, very strong twinge in his bladder, unlike any of the ones he'd felt before. He had to cross his legs on the spot to keep from peeing his pants, and even then he felt it right on the edge, about to come out.

He was shocked when the boy leaped on top of him and just started to punch him in the face, most of his larger body pressing down on Ed's bladder. The six year old tried to fight both his own body and the one on top of him as he tried not to pee everywhere at the same time as trying to keep the larger boy from seriously hurting him. It was proving difficult, and Ed knew he had to make sure this ended soon.

So, he flipped the larger boy onto his back, grateful that he was able to do so without peeing his pants, and got on top of him. He felt a bit more leak out then, and by now he was positive it had created a spot of wetness on his pants. He took that time to, instead of pounding the boy, jam his hands into his crotch, but he couldn't stop it this time. The urine started to come out, past the khaki shorts the boy had on, and he tried to cup himself with his little hands. All he succeeded in doing was stopping the flood for a moment, since the rest just started to spray out the sides, since his fingers were locked so tightly together. It went down the sides of his legs and started to soak into the bully's shirt.

The larger boy's eyes grew wide in absolute shock as a hissing sound filled the air, and Ed's eyes flooded with angry and humiliated tears as a puddle started forming on the cement underneath them. The boy leaped away from him with a shrill scream. "Shrimpy just peed on me!" he shouted, looking like he was about to cry, himself as he ran to get the principal.

Edward just crouched there, peeing and peeing onto the ground as his body rejected every last little ounce of liquid he'd had in the past twelve hours, and tears rolled down his bright red cheeks as Al came over, stepping in the puddle his big brother was making, just to get to him and comfort him.

"Brother, it's okay," he soothed as Ed brought his hands away from his crotch, still peeing forcefully onto the pavement underneath him. There was no way he was going to be able to go through the rest of the school day with his pants so soaked. It was already uncomfortable, and somehow hot urine was still escaping him.

"Al... I... I lied... I'm sorry. I had to go so bad, all day long, and I tried to hold it. I really did," he whimpered, still crying. He sounded like the younger brother in this situation.

"I saw, Brother," Al said with a small smile. "I thought you were going to go to the bathroom in between Miss Rose's and Mister Eric's classes, but you didn't. Thank you for sticking up for me." And with that, Al gave Ed a big, warm, tender hug of thanks as his big brother finally stopped peeing.

They sat like that for a while, with Ed hugging Al and crying into his shoulder, and Al's slightly chubby arms wrapped around his big brother, trying to comfort him to the best of his abilities.

But, eventually, the bell rang and Al got to his feet, looking down at his tear-ridden brother.

"Come on, Brother. Let's call Mommy to come get us."


End file.
